Etrigan the Demon
' ' Etrigan is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Etrigan the Demon VS Ghost Rider * Hellboy vs Etrigan the Demon (Complete) * Shao Kahn vs Etrigan the Demon (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Corrin (Fire Emblem) * Dabura (Dragon Ball) * Jackie Estacado (Top Cow) * Kratos (God of War) * Solomon Grundy * Spawn (Image Comics) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) History Jason of Norwich had been sent to Camelot as a scribe to Merlin who was tricked by Morgaine Le Faye to aid her in Camelot's fall. As Jason lay writhing after being given the kiss of death by Morgaine, the wizard Merlin saved the scribe's life by bonding him with a one of the vilest demons in Perdition: Etrigan. The son of Belial, Etrigan was placed under the control of half-brother Merlin and was forced to merge into Jason's body to give him new life as an immortal. Forced to work together with his "inner demon", Jason uses his bond with Etrigan to fight beings of the dark up to the present day where he currently is known as recognized occultist Jason Blood. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'4" *Weight: 452 lbs (205 kg) While Jason Blood is a skilled swordsman with great skill in combat and magic, Etrigan is the more powerful of the two. Etrigan's demon physiology make him strong enough to shatter steel and stone and durability with the ability to project hellfire (in the form of a blast, or a ball, or an explosion) or frost from his hands. He has also demonstrated the ability to cast powerful magic spells. Powers And Abilities * Precognition * Telepathy * Skilled poet Feats * Fought Superman ** Punched Superman from the Earth to the Moon [1] * Bit a bayonette to pieces * Depowered Ragman by just being near him * Defeated the guards of hell without breaking a sweat * Destroyed something that was annihilating Batman * Survived getting torn in half * Defeated Merlin * Killed the Dreamcatcher Flaws *If Etrigan is separated from Jason Blood and not rejoined within a period of time, time would gradually catch up to Jason until he is reduced to dust. *Can experience pain if a grave imbalance in the world of the supernatural occurs. *Was once turned into a baby by Mordred. *Lost Against The Martian Manhunter *Vulnerability to Iron & Holy weapons *Also, weak to Green Arrow's Fire Extinguisher Arrows (Provided he was able to stop the pain by turning to Jason) *Command magic not as strong as his father, Belial *Careless in battle. Gallery Etrigan Kid Stuff.jpg|Young Etrigan from the Justice League Unlimited episode, Kid Stuff. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Demon Category:European Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Justice League Members Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:TV combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters